The Other Way Around
by PALC
Summary: Kakashi was being stalked by a student... but that was understandable. As one of the younger teachers at Konoha High, students weren't used to anything under 40 trying to educate them. Yaoi KakashiXNaruto
1. Chapter 1

**The Other Way Around**

Pairing: Yaoi KakashiXxXNaruto

Ages: 31 and 17 respectively, I didn't check to see if my calculations were correct or anything but I think they're right. If not they're close. And Naruto's obviously a senior here.

Disclaimer: If I owned it the last Shippuden movie wouldn't have ended how it did! Yeah- all you KakaXNaru fans know what I'm talkin about! –crazy grin-

And thanks goes out to my Goddess, what is basically my beta now, and just plain fuel to write PromistDream! :P I love you, girl!

* * *

Kakashi was worried.

Now, it wasn't your normal worrying. Not your 'I know I'm forgetting something…damn. I remember now,' or 'Where's the remote?' or 'How the hell did I lose my phone?'

No. Kakashi was being stalked by a student.

This wouldn't be unusual of course, as one of the younger teachers at Konoha High he understood that students might develop silly crushes because they simply weren't used to anything under 40 trying to educate them.

He also understood that he was fairly attractive, but he made sure to offset this plus with many bad habits, such as extreme tardiness, public perverseness, and a chirpy yet serious attitude. These, coupled with other eccentric habits, were usually enough to put anyone off.

But there was one that was still persistent. One that wouldn't give up. He thought he had made it clear that he wasn't going to date anyone in the student body!

"-There you are Kakashi!"

Not only was the stalker a student but he was also rude and had no respect for his elders.

"It's Kakashi-sensei, Naruto."

The blonde bounced on his heels, face lighting up at being acknowledged even slightly. At least Kakashi hadn't pretended he wasn't there like last time, that porn book was useful for stuff like that. The man wanted to roll his eyes but that was too undignified for a teacher.

"Look- I was wondering if you would-"

Kakashi quickly closed his book, tucking it away in his back pocket. And this is the part where he's asked out.

"-consider giving me after school tutoring? I really need help in my-"

Well, he hadn't been asked directly but it was the same difference. Right?

"And calculus is just so hard! I hate it- and the teacher is always setting me up to fail! I know he gives me the hardest ones in the book on purpose-"

Wait. How did the blonde get into Calculus in the first place? Maybe he'd found a willing donor to copy from. He snorted, most likely hitting the mark. Yeah, or maybe he'd worked hard last year to improve his classes this year. Now he really wanted to laugh. Naruto and effort just didn't mix unless you were talking about sports.

"And Sasuke-teme doesn't have the same period as me so-"

Never mind. Not Sasuke, maybe Gaara?

The blonde was grinning now. He would _so_ get Kakashi this time. There was no way he could deny him; he had made sure he was free for tutoring before even asking. All other teachers weren't available because of some 'favors' that needed repaid and…

…and why was Kakashi staring at him like that?

"Uh." The blonde muttered.

His sensei turned away.

"-Hey!"

Naruto made to move after him, but the man suddenly stopped and as if anticipating the blonde would stumble, caught him only to slam him against the lockers in the hallway.

Naruto didn't know what was happening but there was suddenly a tongue shoved in his mouth, and a hard body pressed into his. It was over before it started and the blonde hadn't even a chance to think before he was let go to slowly slide to the floor. Kakashi hovered above him for a second before whispering down into his ear, "Go home, kid."

Naruto wasn't sure how long he sat there, thinking about what on earth had just happened. Kakashi'd left what felt hours ago while he just sat there staring holes into the tile floor of the hallway.

He'd really needed a tutor, so…

_What the fuck was THAT all about? Kakashi-sensei was gay_?

The blonde had discovered too much today for his mind to function properly. He was still buzzing from that kiss and although all the warmth had left his body he could still feel the heat lingering on his lips.

One thing was certain though- he'd reacted too strongly to call himself straight anymore. Not that he was totally convinced he was gay just like that of course.

Now he was just plain curious. What made Kakashi think Naruto wanted _him_ in the first place?

Naruto was still staring at the ground where Kakashi had left him.

"_Go home, kid."_

It was then his eyes widened.

_He'd missed a shot to see Hatake Kakashi's face!_ _He'd been kissed by a man whose face hadn't been seen by anyone for what was rumored years!_

He scoffed. Well, the man certainly hadn't been hiding anything atrocious like buck teeth. More rumors… If anything the man was hiding to keep the hordes of fan girls away.

He thought a bit.

Maybe Sasuke should have invested in a mask when_ he _had been younger.

* * *

Review please. I hope you like it and I don't want this to feel like 'just another highschool fic' but hey-

-shrugs-

Maybe you like those stories? XD


	2. Chapter 2

**The Other Way Around**

Pairing: Yaoi KakashiXxXNaruto

Ages: 31 and 17 respectively, I didn't check to see if my calculations were correct or anything but I think they're right. If not they're close. And Naruto's obviously a senior here.

Disclaimer: If I owned it the last Shippuden movie wouldn't have ended how it did! Yeah- all you KakaXNaru fans know what I'm talkin about! –crazy grin-

And thanks goes out to my Goddess, what is basically my beta now, and just plain fuel to write PromistDream! :P I love you, girl!

**KOXKOXKOXKOXKOXKOXKOX**

Dammit.

Now why had Kakashi gone and done _that_? It would do nothing but get the boy's hopes up and frankly that was the last thing the teacher was trying to do.

He swore the boy had been tempting him though, and Naruto just wouldn't shut up. What better way to make him lost for words than that?

He shook his head. This just wouldn't do. Now he was bound to stalk him _forever_ unless Kakashi put an end it permanently.

The blonde wanted a tutor?

He'd get one then.

The man smirked deviously behind his porn, giggling, and his fellow teachers stared. It wasn't an uncommon sight to see Kakashi giggling behind that book of his, especially in the teacher's lounge with a cup of coffee… What _was_ unusual was that mischievous face he was making though.

"Um…? My youthful friend? Is there something you would like to tell us?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes, comfortable with such a gesture only because he was amongst his peers, and proceeded to skillfully ignore the man. As said man pretended to be absorbed in his book the other teachers in the room shook their heads, used the behavior that clearly indicated Gai need speak no further.

Asuma let out a long-suffering sigh, snuffing his cigarette in the ashtray- the ashtray they _technically _weren't supposed to have. Some rule about no smoking on campus but Tsunade hadn't fired him yet and he wasn't about to quit if he wasn't under surveillance.

Kurenai ignored the porn-reading pervert, clearly used to such behavior from the juvenile teacher. Kakashi was a piece of work, that was for sure.

Gai wouldn't let it rest though and hopped to his adversary's side, making sure the man heard his declaration as he shouted, "Ah! A wonderful retaliation but I hope you didn't think I would give up so easily-! The fire of youth burns bright and I will not rest until I learn what is bothering my eternal rival!"

At that, Kakashi stood and walked out of the room, his nose still stuck in that perverted book, and leaving a forever sulking Gai behind him.

Asuma glanced at the clock and saw the bell was about to ring, admitting classes to start once again. He stood up and stretched his back, walking over to where the deflated gym teacher was wallowing.

"I think we've all known him long enough to say he'll come around eventually. I wouldn't worry about him, Gai."

The teacher nodded slowly and suddenly puffed his chest out, eyes gleaming once again. Asuma hurried out the door too- he might like Gai but that didn't mean he liked sitting through his speeches on the power of youth either.

Gai turned to the one person left in the break room, smile blinding as he gazed at Kurenai. The red-eyed lady smiled back slightly and discreetly moved to follow Asuma. She patted him on the shoulder on her way out, saying softly, "Gai, the bell's about to ring. Shouldn't you be getting to the gym?"

Gai blinked, as if having remembered something impossible to forget. He beamed, flashing her a thumbs up before racing out the door, "Thank you, Kurenai-sensei! If I do not make it to the gym by the time the bell rings I will sprint around the track wearing a green leotard five-hundred times!"

Kurenai cringed at the mental image, hoping he'd make it just for the sake of the student body. They were here to educate and protect the students, not burn their eyes out and scare them senseless.

She slowly walked down the hallway towards her classroom and took a seat at her desk to begin watching students slowly start to trickle in.

The bell rang.

She _really_ hoped Gai had made it.

-\-\-\-\-\

Kakashi.

Ka-kashi.

Kaka-shi .

Naruto scribbled in his notebook, ignoring the lecture on whatever it was they were supposed to be learning today. He drew a little stick figure next to the man's name and labeled it.

_Always late._ Naruto smiled.

_Perverted._ Naruto snickered quietly.

_Gay._

Naruto stared at the word. Not sure whether it really fit the man at all. Maybe… well it'd just be awkward writing the word _homosexual_ wouldn't it? Maybe he should give up on that. Forget he had ever been molested in the hallway yesterday and ignore the man forever.

He winced, one glaring fact still blazing in flashing red lights. Those favors he'd called on earlier booked all his other lifeboats, so he _still_ really did need a tutor.

He sighed and his head hit the desk with a loud thunk. He hissed softly, lifting up his forehead to rub it slightly and maybe alleviate some pain.

"_Uzumaki-_! Would you care to inform the class what exactly regarding Edgar Allan Poe makes you want to slam your head into the desk?"

There were snickers all around as eyes landed on the blonde. Naruto turned to see his friend Kiba trying to keep himself from bursting into obnoxious laughter. He pouted.

Jerk.

"Ah- well you see Kurenai-sensei! I was- well…"

The teacher nodded, "Or perhaps it was your doodle bothering you? Yes- I've kept a good eye on you. You haven't once looked up the entire lecture, instead devoting all your attention to your scribbling. You won't mind if I have a look then would you?"

Naruto's heart wrenched in his chest, he felt panic and adrenaline racing through his veins and unconsciously balled the doodle in his fist.

"That-That won't be necessary, Sensei."

Maybe the woman recognized his panic and took pity on him, or maybe she was just a sadistic bitch and wanted to make him suffer.

"Very well, see that it doesn't happen again…"

She turned back to the board, pointing at the chart and Naruto zoned out once more. He focused solely on the doodle as he uncrinkled it under his desk, gazing at it suspiciously.

This thing had almost gotten him into a ton of trouble, and on top of it all, could have embarrassed him beyond words. He was just happy Kurenai-sensei didn't care what he'd been drawing.

"_Kakashi's gay_?" A voice whispered from behind him, and he jumped on instinct, hiding the paper before anything else could be glimpsed.

Naruto turned to see Sai behind him and groaned miserably. _God_. Of all the people that had to be sitting behind him today, _why Sai_?

The blank face stared back at him but his tone was curious, "I would also consider writing-"

Sai made a quick move to snatch the paper from him and the blonde tried his best to keep it away, the other boy had the advantage of surprise though and ripped it out of his hand.

Naruto growled, reaching around him as Sai deftly kept the doodle out of reach. The other boy pulled out a pencil and wrote something next to the figure he'd drawn of their perverted teacher.

Sai handed the paper back with a smirk, "Much better."

The blonde glanced down at the paper, amazed the boy had even given it back.

He burst into laughter when he saw what Sai had written.

_Small penis._

"Mr. Uzumaki!"

_Fuck._

Damn you, Sai! Damn you and the woman who made you!

He looked up innocently and hid the paper, hoping to god she hadn't seen it again.

"Y-yes, Kurenai-sensei?"

She sighed loudly, pointing towards the door, "Go to the office, please."

Naruto wanted to curse out loud. He would _kill_ Sai, "Did I mention how lovely you look today, Sensei?"

She growled, lips thinning to a small line, "Out."

The blonde pedaled it out of there, smiling deviously for the benefit of chuckling students as he tried to avoid any further punishment from the teacher.

He waited outside the door for the teacher to come out, as was customary. She handed him a slip and he proceeded to the office, preparing the guns for when he met Tsunade. She was going to give him detention. _Again_. Maybe if he was on his best behavior he could lighten the sentence to something less drastic?

"Baaaaaa-chan!"

There was a slam and a curse, "Brat, you better hope for your sake you don't have another slip in your hand!"

He poked his head through the doorway, staring at her innocently.

"I brought sake?"

"Dammit Naruto! Why do you keep getting in trouble? I can't keep giving you detention all the time, eventually questions will be raised about why you're not put on suspension or thrown into night school!"

He shivered. _Night school._

"_No_, Baa-chan! Anything but night school!"

She smirked, finally. The brat was scared.

"Let me see it."

The boy walked into the room carefully, avoiding all the clutter of paperwork scattered around the office and handed her the slip Kurenai had given him.

Tsunade raised an elegant eyebrow, "It says here you were doodling in class. She asked me to confiscate the picture. Naruto, what is she talking about?"

That fucking bitch. So she _had_ been waiting to make him suffer! Kurenai really wasn't as nice as people said she was, but she _seemed_ nice. At least until someone pissed her off. Now Naruto knew this firsthand.

"Uh…"

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "Give it here, gaki. I know you have it already. Most likely in your left pocket, am I right?"

She winked, and the blonde gaped.

He shifted uncomfortably and scratched the back of his neck.

"I'm _waiting_…"

He heaved a sigh, deciding it wouldn't be worth the trouble he'd go through trying to hide it.

He pulled out the paper from his left pocket and handed it to the principal.

He waited with bated breath as she slowly scanned his math homework. He always doodles on his math. He was nervous and it was killing him waiting for her to start punching him through walls- she'd done it before. His body was on alert, ready to dodge if the need presented itself.

Finally she did react.

_Laughing_.

She chuckled breathlessly, "What- _what the hell is this, Naruto_?"

Naruto stood frozen, not sure whether this was an instantly good sign or a forebodingly bad one.

He licked his lips.

"Um…? What do _you_ think it is?"

Tsunade stopped laughing then, saying in her sternest voice, "I don't know whether this is a joke or what but you're not excused from punishment. I couldn't count on a _millipede_ how many times you've interrupted class- this picture's just icing on the cake."

She looked pensive for a moment, most likely debating his fate, before leering at him, "But this time, instead of the_ conventional _detention, I've got something special for you."

Naruto gulped.

"You will be meeting with Hatake-san after school. I understand you're looking for a tutor in Calculus? Seeing as he has a minor in Mathematics next to his major in History I think he will be able to help-"

The young blonde shivered, this was where she looked positively _smug_ with herself.

"And while you're at it, you can show him this little doodle here. I'm sure he will have a few choice words for it as well."

_Oh hell no._

"But Baa-chan-!"

She pointed a finger at him firmly, "No buts! It's about time you started cleaning up your act! This should teach you a lesson. One in _humility_."

He sagged, voice lost on the words he couldn't utter.

_But Baa-chan…! Kakashi might molest me again…_

**KOXKOXKOXKOXKOXKOXKOXKOX**

Well, that was short. I admit I was lost for a while on what to do with this story but I think an image is starting to take form. A very _sexy _image :3

And I'm glad my internet's working again. I'm sorry but I will not access this site from a library, not even to upload.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Other Way Around**

Pairing: Yaoi KakashiXxXNaruto

Disclaimer: If I owned the last Shippuden movie, the ending would have been waaay different. Yeah— all you KakaXNaru fans know _exactly_ what I'm talking about. –crazy grin-

Thanks goes to the wonderful PromistDream, as always! She's the reason this had been updated, so thank her! XD

* * *

Naruto shifted uncomfortably in front of a classroom door, book bag at his feet and a quaint sign near the handle informed any visitor of the occupants of the room.

Classroom 4A, Kakashi Hatake. History teacher and biggest douche bag this side of Konoha.

"_You will be meeting with Hatake-san after school."_

Naruto glared steadily at the worn wood that separated him and the man responsible for his current situation.

"_And while you're at it, you can show him this little doodle here as well."_

Dammit! Damn that hag for not listening! For once, the one time it wasn't actually his fault (okay, mostly wasn't his fault) he got in trouble for it!

And now he was forced to stay with this man for an entire _three hours_ after school. Three tense and ridiculously long hours where he would sweat bullets hoping the man wouldn't (would!) come on to him.

He fingered the slip of paper in his pocket and thought of throwing it away. They could never_ make_ him go find it but Naruto wasn't a coward. Tsunade was likely to have mentioned it and who was to say what the crazy silver-haired man would do if he didn't show up with the picture he was told to bring?

Flashes of being shoved up against the lockers were still vivid and Naruto's skin prickled. God, how did the man do that? Have that effect on people? Sure, Naruto was aware the man was attractive beforehand but he hadn't taken a _serious_ interest in him until now.

That too, was curious, considering he'd never been interested in another male his entire life. He'd stared of course, everyone looks and briefly, if only for a moment, he'd dwelled in thoughts bordering on slightly homosexual. You couldn't really blame him, Sasuke _was_ very feminine and it was hard to quell such thoughts when they were hard to prove false. Sasuke did have perfect, milky white skin – skin that was comparatively more reminiscent to that of an actual female. And he did have very soft, raven colored locks that smelled better than their female counterparts. That didn't explain things entirely though.

He'd never thought of _molesting _Sasuke.

"_Go home, kid."_

He'd started out a complete innocent in all this but then Kakashi had whispered in his ear, low voice like gravel and flowing over his skin like liquid fire…

It made him sit down and think, and it made him curious. Not really a good combination he'd admit because it was that _thinking _that'd gotten him into this mess in the first place.

He'd think about that stupid picture.

_Next time_, he mentally noted, _don't create evidence to be prosecuted with._

His fingers trembled more as he thought and as time passed his curses became more profuse.

Just where the fuck was he?

Naruto's palms were clammy and he resisted the urge to wipe them on his pants. It was just a bit warm out here and why was Kakashi letting him stew in his own nervousness anyway? What did he want him to do, drown in his own frustration?

Kakashi, he guessed, was probably just a bastard like that.

Looking up at the clock mounted in the hallway he sighed again, cursing under his breath for the millionth time.

He'd been in the hallway for a grand total of half an hour. Normal detentions started ten minutes after school, you showed up and the teacher supervised your three hours of silence, sans electronics and short naps. Sometimes you were told to bring something to work on, homework maybe, or else risk being assigned something alternative and ultimately ten times as boring.

Waiting for the detention to actually_ begin_ though was proving to be the hardest part.

But then again, Baa-chan had said that it wouldn't be conventional. Kakashi was supposed to throw some tutoring in here somewhere. So on the one hand, he was happy he would (might) be getting the help he originally desired but on the other hand, the means by which it was happening made him want to sigh depressingly. He knew Tsunade well enough and she could be quite vindictive when she wanted to, she had likely _ordered_ Kakashi to rain down the suffering on him.

Man, was Kakashi some torture specialist in disguise? The anticipation was killing him!

So Naruto sent an irritated glance at the clock again before sliding it balefully back to the door. Was the man even in there?

Suddenly, there was a jingling of a doorknob to his right and he was so relieved for a second he wasn't even sure he'd actually heard it. Shaking himself back to reality he looked up to see an extremely bored teacher staring back at him.

"About time you showed up."

Kakashi sounded unimpressed and _accusing_.

Naruto, bristling and furious, snapped out of the slight daze he'd nearly fallen into seeing the man's face once more. He couldn't help it, ever since that kiss he'd grown even more gorgeous, but maybe that was just Naruto…

"_Me_? Where the hell have _you_ been?" Naruto gestured irritably to the clock. "You're half an hour late!"

In response Kakashi merely stared, probably deigning the claim not worth a reply.

"As you can see Naruto-kun, _you _are the one currently standing outside my classroom," Naruto sputtered and Kakashi motioned for him to stay silent.

Kakashi slowly continued when he was sure he wouldn't be interrupted again, "If not for my pressing need for a _restroom_ break I would have never even discovered you at all. Did the thought ever occur for you to possibly _knock_? Check the handle or something?"

He whipped out his porn book then, orange cover seeming to wink at the blonde suggestively as Kakashi began to ignore him. The man curtly turned back into in the door way and the blonde blushed scarlet, both at the reprimand and abrupt dismissal as the man headed back into his classroom.

_I did knock! That's the first fucking thing I did! That bastard's been ignoring me the entire time!_

He growled angrily, sweeping his book bag up from the ground, but paused before stepping over the threshold._ Wait - didn't he have to use the restroom or something? _

Peeking inside he could see Hatake had already settled in at his desk, and not wanting to somehow humiliate himself further he closed his mouth and walked in after him, standing obediently in front of his desk. He just couldn't win with this man.

Sighing quietly he let some of his anger flow out, trying not to roll his eyes at the absurdity of it all.

Only an _idiot_ could be late to his own detention.

Unbeknownst to the blonde, underneath his mask Kakashi was smirking. Like he expected, the blonde had followed him inside like a confused puppy and was currently waiting for some direction on what to do with his person. It was endearing really and Tsunade had already told the boy this was no mere detention so of course he'd need some instruction before they got started.

And fuck if he didn't like riling the blonde up.

It was hard not to chuckle at the boy. Maybe it was too much to let the boy wait outside for that long. Of course his excuse to use the restroom had been completely false and he was surprised the blonde hadn't called him on it, but that might have been from trying to avoid further embarrassment.

Warily, Naruto watched as the teacher flipped another page. With no idea what to do he stood there, grinding his teeth and waiting for the bastard to look up and notice him again. He knew Hatake wasn't really reading that book but it wouldn't do to throw a tantrum about it.

And then, seeing as Kakashi wasn't likely to rediscover the other occupant of the room any time soon, he resigned himself to his fate. Things could only go downhill from here and as he fiddled nervously (with lack of nothing better to do) a slight crinkle of the paper in his pocket reminded him of its ominous presence once more.

Fuck. Things really_ were_ going to get worse.

* * *

Spying behind his book was a favorite pastime of Kakashi's. It'd proven useful countless times and it always did wonders to aggravate even the most stoic of people. Today though, he was just enjoying messing with his cute blonde student.

Uzumaki Naruto – blonde whirlwind and ball of solar energy. It had been only a little evil not to invite the blonde inside after ten minutes, but really, Kakashi had just been curious to see how long the blonde planned on waiting it out. Naruto was serious though and so Kakashi had decided enough was enough and brought the kid inside after half an hour.

Of course he'd thrown blame the boy's way first, pretending it was the blonde's absentmindedness when Kakashi was perfectly aware Naruto had knocked multiple times before waiting out an invitation inside.

The blonde had shut up quick though and Kakashi was almost disappointed the boy hadn't tried to refute.

No. The boy really did want to refute. He had only to peek up at the heated glare still being sent his way to confirm that. The blonde was just angry and confused, not sure how much of each emotion he should be feeling at one time.

Kakashi's lone eye slyly glanced up over the page again and saw the blonde fiddling with something in his pocket. Must be the note Tsunade mentioned… She'd been awful secretive about it too, smug grin in place as she tossed him out of her office. She'd only told him enough to deign it a topic of interest, and like everything she planned, was likely to get a kick out of their reactions.

He hated when she did that too and she knew he hated it. That's why she liked it though. Pissing Kakashi off was one of _her __favorite_pastimes, and finding new, inventive ways to do it was her forte.

And that was why he was here, about to tutor the blonde and getting nothing in return besides a cheeky smile from his detested employer.

The detention gave him ample time to play around with his blonde student though so maybe it wouldn't be as bad as he'd first thought.

He closed his book with a snap and to his amusement, the blonde jumped a little. It had been rather abrupt, just as he'd planned it, but a small yelp was what he'd been going for. He set down his book.

"Alright, jailbait. So what exactly did you need to know?"

* * *

_Oh god, he's coming closer. No! Get back behind that desk right now!_

"C-calculus," the blonde stuttered. "I need help with calculus."

Kakashi nodded his head thoughtfully, having already known the answer, and stopped before the blonde who still had yet to take a seat. Naruto wanted to shift awkwardly, not comfortable with how close the two were. Kakashi was so warm, he could literally _feel_ the heat coming off the man and was it just his imagination or was Hatake leaning into his space a scant more than necessary?

Kakashi reached out and put a heavy hand on Naruto's shoulder, shoving him back. Naruto, too distracted by the sudden lack of air between them and sudden warmth coursing through his body, was caught completely off guard and stumbled back, landing roughly in a chair behind him.

When he'd recovered he glared up at the teacher, blue eyes narrowing in resentment, "_Hey_!"

Kakashi raised an uncaring eyebrow at him, "Well, aren't you going to get out your books?"

And the bastard was right. Softly muttering curses under his breath Naruto caught his book bag's strap with the end of his foot and dragged it towards him. _Hell if he was getting up again_ and his hands worked angrily, retrieving his textbook from within the confines of his backpack. His notebook soon followed along with his calculator and pencil, all set up neatly on his work space.

"You know-" Naruto froze when warm breath tickled his ear. Kakashi was suddenly much closer, leaning in to whisper softly in his ear. The blonde's hand shook noticeably and he curled in into a fist to hide his reaction.

"-your mouth is useful for more than just cursing."

A thrill of heat ran through his body at the words. His heart stuttered in his chest as he felt the body heat of Kakashi shifting closer. What…

Kakashi's voice dropped lower, "How about we-"

And then Kakashi was no longer standing so close.

"-discuss the Calculus problems you're having trouble with, ne?"

Kakashi was so nonchalant, casually pretending he hadn't almost made Naruto's heart give out and the blonde struggled valiantly to manage his raging hormones. He wanted to yell at the man, rage, but felt his throat seize up instead.

"R-right," Naruto said in a trembling, awkward voice. And now he was back to cursing, either way he had no control! Right now he was doing a wonderful impersonation of a flustered schoolgirl and Uzumaki Naruto did not get flustered. He wasn't a virgin for god's sake! Uzumaki had conquered many women.

Kakashi definitely wasn't a woman though, and he swallowed, pushing back images that weren't totally unwelcome.

"Something the matter, Naruto-kun?" Kakashi asked in a too-innocent voice. A voice that made Naruto want to throttle him. Fuck! Fuck him and fuck calculus while he was at it!

"No," Naruto said quickly; face heating up of its own accord. Why? Why did he have to blush now!

Minutes later they somehow got to work and Kakashi was pointing to formulas, leaning over him as Naruto showed him some math problems from class. The man sounded professional and his lectures were (surprisingly) shedding new light on the daunting area of complex confusion known as functions and theorem.

Naruto honestly tried to pay attention but every few minutes Kakashi would brush just a little too close or bump his large hand against Naruto's own as he pointed out specific details written in the textbook. Every bit of contact sent a buzz of electricity through Naruto, making it difficult to focus on the work and if this continued, he _still_ wouldn't pass the course.

"So, do you get it now?"

Naruto focused swiftly on Kakashi, pretending like hadn't been zoning out and nodded, still slightly flustered, "Yeah."

"Okay then," Kakashi said as he moved back to his desk. "Finish up the assignment."

Kakashi sat down behind his desk again and leaned back, propping his feet up indulgently as he pulled out his orange book.

At his seat Naruto looked down at assignment hopelessly. Even after re-reading it several times, he still couldn't make any sense of it. He refused to ask Kakashi for more help – he didn't think he could handle another hour of teasing touches and flaming body heat—so Naruto set his resolve and, ignoring the heavy gaze he knew was aimed over top of that orange book, boldly attempted to solve the next question.

"Having some trouble, Naruto-kun?" Kakashi observed after several long moments.

Naruto growled, preferring not to answer. Of course he was having trouble! He hadn't learned a thing! Not with Hatake driving his hormones through the roof.

Kakashi smoothly closed his book, clicking it shut with a small smack and laid it down on his desk. Carefully he placed his feet back on the floor and ambled his way over to Naruto's desk.

_No. Get away from me…!_

Kakashi circled around Naruto's desk in order to lean over Naruto's shoulder from behind. And no, there was nothing sexual about that at all.

Naruto's breath hitched when a crushing heat suddenly surrounded him and he could distantly hear Hatake's voice attempting to explain again what had taken the better part of one hour just before. His teacher's presence was just so raw and suffocating that listening was a lost hope now.

"—and then in the morning Sasuke blearily woke to find Sakura donned in light pink lingerie. The lace gently supported her breasts and caressed her milky white thighs in a lovers embrace and—"

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked up at the man in acute horror, "_Excuse me_…?"

Kakashi sighed wearily, "Naruto-kun, you're not paying attention – which is probably why you're having so much trouble in class. I was talking about vector fields. That last bit was to see if you were still on track. Obviously your attention span needs some work."

"So," Kakashi said lowly as he shifted behind Naruto, "care to explain to me what has you so distracted?"

He leaned in some more and Naruto's heartbeat started pounding, it was getting harder to control his breathing and what would Kakashi say when he finally noticed? Dammit! He was here for tutoring, not clumsily avoiding eye contact and wishing for a drink to cure his dry mouth!

"Some time this month please…"

The blonde looked up and a shiver of excitement raced through his body. Kakashi was staring at him, hard, his face less a foot from Naruto's own. Slowly, Kakashi's one visible eyebrow rose, as if noticing something peculiar.

Kakashi started leaning in further and Naruto's eyes widened comically as he visibly scooted out of range. The teacher chuckled and leaned in further, as if on some private joke, and again Naruto moved away.

Chuckling he said, "It's me, isn't Naruto?"

Well no shit. The blonde was caught and—

"I'm the one making you nervous."

—either Naruto's hearing was off or Kakashi's voice had dropped an octave, it was almost… husky.

His heart was now in his throat, skin burning, and he abruptly wished to be slammed into those lockers once more. Naruto tried to swallow and god, Kakashi's mouth had been so hot last time. Crushed against his it felt like the best thing on earth and he was begging for the man to do it again.

Fuck this! He _would_ get him to kiss him again, Calculus be damned. Filled with a sudden foolish courage, Naruto daringly shifted closer and cheekily answered, "Of course not."

Though his eyebrow rose in surprise, Kakashi didn't retreat. In fact, he seemed more amused than before, "What has you so distracted then?" he repeated.

"This."

And before he could change his mind (or even think about the consequences) Naruto's hand shot forward, grabbing Kakashi and pulling him down into a searing kiss.

For a moment there was no response and it was just warm lips pressed against his own. The blonde wouldn't give up though and ran his tongue along the seam, demanding entrance. A moment later Kakashi gave in, warm appendage sneaking by and Naruto was being dominated, a tongue intertwining fiercely with his own and exploring every crevice it could reach, making him moan in happiness.

He couldn't keep up and the blonde bit him, Kakashi jerking in surprise before recovering quickly to suck a plump lip in his mouth.

"Brat," he growled.

The blonde's eyes twinkled mischievously and fingers wound in silver hair, tugging softly, "Old man."

Again, that eyebrow rose, "This 'Old Man' just gave you the best kiss of your life. You don't have to say it, I already know."

Naruto shrugged, already pulling him down for more, "Good enough I'd be willing to fail a class for them maybe."

He was on a high at the moment, all his frustration having ebbed away, replaced by a lazy current of endorphins.

Kakashi resisted and leaned back, looking into cerulean eyes. The blue orbs were spicy with lust and he teased, "Soon you'll be failing all of your classes if I can help it."

"Let's test that theory then," Naruto persisted, pulling again at Kakashi's hair and reminding him exactly what they'd been doing beforehand. The teacher grabbed his hands though, halting his movements and made him start focus.

Kakashi could feel how rough the blonde's hands were and stared into Naruto's face, still so close. He could feel his own strong attraction to the boy and balked slightly, reminded uncomfortably of how this was supposed to be working.

_It was Naruto that wanted you,_ his mind insisted. _Not the other way around._

He couldn't let things continue like this.

Letting his hands go Kakashi declared in a sarcastic tone, "Right now you should really be working on another kind of theory. One that _doesn't _involve touching me."

Naruto glared up at the man, fiery eyes ready to contest. This is what Kakashi associated with Naruto, loud and defiant. Not the obedient, embarrassed boy from before.

It was all up to the blonde now. Kakashi watched Naruto steal a quick glance at his desk and wanted to raise an eyebrow again. Kinky little brat, wasn't he?

Staring at the still-seated blonde, Kakashi waited. He would kill Tsunade one of these days. But in the meantime, participating in her fun wasn't too boring. He was actually enjoying himself, it wasn't too often he got to indulge his sadistic side.

Suddenly a brilliant smirk worked its way onto pink lips that twitched up mockingly at Kakashi and he got the feeling he knew exactly where this was going next.

If he thought about it, this was almost like revenge on Tsunade. It didn't hurt he was indulging the gorgeous blonde's fantasies at the same time and as for himself, well, he wasn't a damn saint.

The blonde gave his teacher a lecherous once over and immediately Kakashi raised an eyebrow, not knowing the boy had the balls to be so bold. Then again, after that kiss, maybe he did. It was odd seeing Naruto so openly perverse, he'd only ever been an innocent to Kakashi's eyes, but now he'd have to reconsider that.

It only made him shiver in excitement hearing the boy declare in a cheeky tone, "Why don't you _make me then_?"

His dominant side literally purred, waking as if from a deep slumber, out and ready to show the boy who he was playing with. He would pay for that cheek and now it was great knowing the blonde liked things kinky because Kakashi was currently thinking of how many ways he could defile his desk before this was over.

He couldn't be too rough with him though, the blonde was definitely a virgin and the boy had to get home still didn't he?

Slipping his mask down, he dropped a hand in the boy's hair, fingers twisting and making Naruto hiss in pain. Without further warning, Kakashi titled his head up to watch stormy blue glare hatefully up at him.

Oh, he'd _make _Naruto all right.

"Strip."

* * *

Lol I wonder if anyone can even remember this story. Review please!

Oh, expect Foudroyant to be out sometime soon as well. I've been getting back into the swing of things again.


End file.
